


Трижды ура хересу

by Agres



Series: В Бездну эти названия [19]
Category: Warframe
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26513248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agres/pseuds/Agres
Summary: Готовившиеся к битве в условиях открытого космоса тэнно вынужденно озаботились восстановлением эсминцев орокинской эры. Другое дело, что данные корабли не рассчитывались на управление силами всего лишь одного бойца.
Series: В Бездну эти названия [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917283





	Трижды ура хересу

**Author's Note:**

> • Это, конечно, не тридцать тыщ слов по ГК ради шуточки на пятьсот слов, но всё равно: идея данной главы базировалась на обыгрываемой в названии моего внутриигрового корабля шуточки про heresy/херес. inb4 First Law - Three Cheers for Heresy https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ONFI92YCTfw  
> • Второстепенный персонаж уже упомянутых буков по ГК Горацио (в девичестве Gerry) настолько мне полюбился, что его воплощение потом появилось в райтобере '19, а теперь есть и в этой истории.

Как следует выговорившись двум моим невольным слушателям, я впервые за долгое время почувствовала облегчение. Терзавшие мысли отступили, сознание снова было ясным и чистым. Даже воздух Равнин казался свежее.  
Полномасштабной охоты на фантомы я в эту ночь не затевала, поэтому мы ограничились одним тералистом. В стазисный контейнер отправлялись серебристые ребристые хрящи овальной формы, скрывающие внутри себя сгустки плотной желеобразной субстанции; не оставляющая никаких физических следов вязкая влажная мышечная ткань; красноватые костеподобные элементы.  
Оставшись без ядер, связывающих воедино материальную основу, вспыхнувший пустой каркас тералиста растаял без следа. Ну как без следа — вырванное фантомом дерево осталось валяться в долине к северу от родника Ренти. Возможно, наутро патрульные даргины зададутся вопросом, каким образом древесный ствол мог оказаться посередине поля, если до ближайших деревьев несколько километров, хотя я сомневалась, что они обратят на это внимание.  
Я децифровала оружие, подключила элитрон и только хотела предложить Умбре слетать к океану, как он спросил:  
_«И что ты будешь делать, если на Нептуне действительно окажется след сентиентов?»_.  
— Мне бы тоже хотелось знать, что я буду в таком случае делать, — буркнула я. — Как минимум, буду об этом знать. Кто предупреждён — тот вооружён и всё такое. Поехали к океану, подышим ещё полчасика равнинным воздухом.  
Умбра не возражал.  
Вскоре мы уже сидели на крутом скалистом берегу у подножия юго-восточных горных руин, молча смотрели на разбивающиеся об камни волны и, кажется, думали каждый о своём. Не знаю уж, о чём размышлял Умбра, а меня занимала довольно простая мысль: что, действительно, я буду делать, если на Нептуне окажется след сентиентов? Погрожу им с поверхности планеты собственной персоной? Погрожу им с орбиты парацезисом? А если они займутся уничтожением собственности Нефа Аньо, мне следует вмешаться под шумок или отойти и не мешать?  
Из-за обилия всевозможных «если» не имелось никакого смысла ломать себе голову в попытке решить состоящее сплошь из неизвестных уравнение, поэтому мысль плавно перетекла в несерьёзное размышление насчёт возможности умыкнуть у Алада установку терранского лазера и прикрутить её на платформу узла связи.  
Крепнущий ветер нагонял тучи; минут через двадцать на горизонте над океаном сверкнули первые молнии. Не дожидаясь, пока погода окончательно испортится, мы вызвали десантные капсулы.  
  
Объём текущих дел на орбитере не представлял из себя ничего особенного. Отправившийся в распределительную ячейку стазисный контейнер с сегодняшней добычей был вверен попечению Риги, я же активировала управляющую консоль производственной установки, запуская в изготовление вспомогательный оружейный адаптер. Пяти ядер хватит на пять адаптеров, а большего количества мне покамест и не требовалось.  
Термин «производство» звучал чересчур громко для неброского устройства размером с рядовой стол. Пусть чертежи и назывались чертежами, никто из тэнно не вооружался материалами с инструментами, не надевал перчаток и не начинал работ. Пресловутые чертежи на практике представляли собой компрессионные блоки, содержащие полноценное изделие. Изделие достаточно было только декомпрессировать, и вот этот процесс уже требовал определённого количества обуславливаемых технологическими алгоритмами материальных компонентов. Пока мы находились под кураторством Лотос, она по своим каналам обеспечивала нашим мини-фабрикам модульные надстройки для обработки чертежей гринирских и, соответственно, корпусовских технологий. Пока что ещё проблем совместимости с декомпрессионным алгоритмом у моей установки не возникало, хотя я сомневалась, что Лотос не синхронизировала собственную контактную базу с базой консульства.   
Справедливости ради следовало отметить, что гринирскую надстройку приходилось за всё это время обновлять всего пару раз, чего нельзя было сказать о надстройке Корпуса.  
Разобравшись с адаптерами, я уточнила метеорологические условия в интересующих меня областях Земли, проверила соответствие формулы заправленного «Реквиема», сменила Хрому на Эмбер, элитрон — на итзаль и вылетела на незатейливую одиночную операцию по приманиванию и окончательному уничтожению текущей пиявки. Выбранная сторожевая застава располагалась на западе относительно Равнин, но скорость перемещения лисета должна была позволить мне прибыть ещё в ночь. Не имелось никакого желания задерживаться в земных мутированных лесах сверх необходимого времени, поэтому я планировала привлечь к себе внимание жаркой шумихой.  
Впрочем, прошедшие месяцы ясно дали понять, что надолго избавить себя от существования прилипчивого преследователя не получится. Единственным способом избежать подобного являлся лишь один — не выступать против знамён Империи Гринир, и мне данный способ по очевидным причинам не подходил.  
  
Долго возиться и вправду не пришлось. Стрелой взмыв на архвинге из-под полога полыхавшего леса и отлетев из столба густого токсичного дыма, я на всякий случай сходу активировала оптический камуфляж итзаля, после чего на скорую руку просканировала воздушное пространство на предмет истребителей или даргинов. Какие бы то ни было признаки прибытия подкрепления отсутствовали — похоже, никто из прикомандированного отряда не успел заблаговременно поднять тревогу. Пусть теперь поднимать её было уже и некому, лесной пожар в ночи являлся довольно красноречивым сигналом постигшего заставу и её командиршу бедствия. Из-за особенности действия «Реквиема» было нечто символичное в том факте, что циркулирующая в организме кува сама по себе обрекала носителя на смерть.  
Проинструктированный Рига подогнал лисет и снова умчал меня в ночь, теперь уже на восток, через какой-то земной час высаживая на пустынном памятном гребне хребта Гималаев. Мироздание определённо благоволило сегодняшним целям — этой ночью обошлось без бурана. Усыпанное звёздами небо и кажущийся после отравленных джунглей хрустально чистым воздух настраивали на умиротворённый лад.  
Ноги высадившейся Эмбер по колено провалились в рыхлый снег; я отключила и децифровала установку бесполезного здесь итзаля и оцифровала ховерборд. Плохо различимая под сплошным снежным покровом дорога, отмечаемая только ступенями и установленными на поворотах каменными скрижалями, уводила наверх. Там, на площадке перед прорубленной в скальной толще естественной галереей, находилось очень удобное место для отрешённой возни со снегом.  
Рига вышел на контакт ровно в тот момент, когда я увлечённо вылепляла снежной корявке лицевые щупальца. Полученное от Мегмура Джада донесение гласило, что информация насчёт нахождения сентиентских разведывательных отрядов на орбите Нептуна подтвердилась. Солдат в характерной ему шутливой манере рекомендовал мне оставить беспокойство касаемо данного факта на долю Нефа Аньо и взамен обеспокоиться другим. От известия об этом самом «другом» мои руки, которыми я в тот момент кропотливо проплавляла детали своего корявого снеговика, дрогнули, отрывая одно из захрустевших лицевых снежных щупалец. Мегмуру удалось перехватить конфиденциальный доклад с расположенной в космическом пространстве Цереры астероидной станции — как у специального агента гринир, у него имелись и коды шифрования, и допуск к засекреченным каналам связи, который, похоже, никто из командного состава Империи не потрудился отозвать. Не то чтобы меня волновал текущий внутренний статус Мегмура, меня волновало другое: перехваченный доклад уведомлял Вей Хека о присутствии в подконтрольном космическом пространстве полноценного сентиентского корабля.  
Завершив связь с Ригой, я подняла выщербленное, однако не развалившееся плотное щупальце, починила снегом из горсти, возвращая детали предыдущую форму, и вернула щупальце на место. Эффект от получения вести о прибытии сентиентов в нашу систему оказался вовсе не таким, каким я представляла себе его все предыдущие недели: я не чувствовала ни отчаяния, ни беспокойства. То ли эмоции попросту перегорели, то ли сегодняшний разговор на Равнинах поспособствовал установлению психического равновесия — так или иначе, я чувствовала только какое-то странное облегчение. Невидимая угроза всегда представляла собой большую опасность, нежели явная. Предстоящие события уже не оставляли места беспокойству, теперь надо было начинать действовать. Прежде всего следовало уточнить у консульства полученную информацию и ожидать распоряжений.   
Впрочем, угроза вторжения сентиентов нависала над системой Ориджин много лет — система вполне в состоянии подождать ещё какие-нибудь полчаса, пока я не долеплю своего корявого снеговика. Понятное дело, что его в эти же сутки неизбежно разобьёт ветер, но меня ещё с Венеры терзало данное незамысловатое желание.  
  
В ожидании ответа консульства время тянулось медленно.  
Вооружение и техника неизменно находились в состоянии полной боевой готовности, поэтому сейчаc заняться было совершенно нечем. На орбитере царило молчание, нарушаемое лишь тихим жужжанием работающего дрона да клацанием лапок Пертурабо вкупе с её периодическим чириканием. Уставшая от ничегонеделания Сода, как и следовало ожидать от каваты, безмятежно спала. Мы с Умброй сидели на платформе у обзорного иллюминатора, играли в коми. Прошли уже сутки с тех пор, как я встала на орбите Земли над Сетусом; над открывающейся взгляду областью теневой стороны планеты, континентальной Евразией, растягивались зелёные ленты северного сияния. На самой угольно-чёрной поверхности континента кое-где виднелись значительно удалённые друг от друга скопления огней — очевидно, освещение действующих гринирских баз.  
В бессчётный раз проиграв партию в коми, я уставилась в иллюминатор. Не настаивающий на продолжении игры Умбра взялся за шаузин; я безразлично отпивала из чашки уже остывший кофе. Границы сияющих призрачных лент волнообразно колебались, завораживая дух.  
_Умей ждать. Умей не ждать. Верь себе — и бей._  
— Умбра, — произнесла я. — Почему я ничего не чувствую?  
Не отрывающий пальцев от струн Умбра, по ощущениям, поднял на меня задумчивый взгляд, но ничего не ответил.  
Не то чтобы на этот вопрос вообще требовался ответ. Я сменила позу, усаживаясь поудобнее, опустила зажатую в пальцах чашку на бедро и механически провела свободной рукой по густому ворсу ковра. Рига их периодически чистил, однако цвет ворса заметно потускнел. Следовало в своё время уточнить у Баро нюансы ухода за данными коврами, хотя вряд ли он вообще их знал. Наверное, имело смысл посоветоваться на данную тему с остронскими специалистами.   
Мысли упорно возвращались к актуальной проблеме. В одиночку сентиентов не выкурить. Значит, придётся кооперироваться, причём кооперироваться с совершенно посторонними тэнно. Эта необходимость уже сама по себе являлась заявкой на поражение — мой опыт участия в миссиях, комплектуемых по принципу общей вербовки, наглядно демонстрировал, что приличное количество операторов варфреймов хотело получить оплату за выполнение боевой задачи, не делая для её выполнения ровным счётом ничего.  
Корпус орбитера периодически поскрипывал и постанывал; под руками Умбры шаузин выводил протяжную, тоскливую и длинную мелодию. Из воздуховода доносилось слабое гудение — надо полагать, рециркуляторная система находилась в процессе отладки. Рига как ни брался что-то чинить, порой только ломал, и потом с исключительным усердием продолжал возиться с устройством. Обеспечивал себя работой. Ему тоже порой было скучно.  
Тянувшееся время изматывало. Я задумалась насчёт идеи съездить в Сетус, потолковать насчёт ковров, но где Сетус, там и харпу, там и прочая какая-нибудь ерунда, и торговые ряды, и свежие новости от Сайи... нет, из Сетуса просто так не выбраться, а сообщение от консульства могло прийти в любой момент.  
Я засмотрелась на переливающиеся ленты северного сияния, заслушалась мелодией шаузина, задумалась, постепенно полностью погрузилась в свои мысли. Неожиданно раздавшийся синтезированный голос Риги, казавшийся громче обычного, заставил вздрогнуть:  
— Получен ответ от консульства, промаркирован максимальной степенью важности.   
— Так читай! — не выдержала я. — В смысле, спасибо, Рига.   
Бортовой компьютер наверняка обиделся, однако виду не подал. Для обид сейчас было не то время.   
— Для предстоящей операции планируется использование многоцелевых кораблей класса «Рейлджек». Спецификация унифицированного под модульный комплекс типа «додзё» сухого дока рассчитывается. Во вложении представлен список зарегистрировавшихся на получение сертификации предприятий, а также предварительные цены. Всем лидерам кланов — подготовить значительную вертикальную и горизонтальную площадь для размещения дока, увеличить энергоресурс. Требования к площади и класс потребления энергии будет уточнены по мере разработки спецификации.   
Я прослушала данную скупую информацию, затем затребовала визуальный вывод уведомления, пробежалась взглядом по голографическому дисплею.  
— Значительную вертикальную площадь — это ж сколько? Два этажа? Три? Пять? Ничего не понимаю.  
_«А я тем более ничего не понимаю»_.  
Я взглянула на Умбру, который положил шаузин себе на колени и внимательно слушал нас с Ригой.   
— Чего ты не понимаешь?  
_«Что за история с сертифицированными предприятиями?»_.  
Я усмехнулась уголками губ. Мелькнула и погасла мысль: «мы летаем вместе уже полтора года, как он может не знать?». Но откуда, и вправду, ему знать, если мне уже полтора года ничего не требовалось достраивать в додзё?   
— Тэнно — не организация на благотворительном попечении. Мы не получаем ни субсидий, ни зарплат. Консульство обеспечивает нас гарантированно безопасными контактами с сертифицированными верфями и производителями всех мастей, берёт на себя улаживание возникающих конфликтов, а в остальном — как потопаем, так и полопаем. Ремонт, топливо, боеприпасы, резервы, всё это не из воздуха берётся и закупается не у первого встречного, ты не замечал, не?   
_«Замечал. И при чём тут додзё?»_.  
— Скорее уж — при чём тут эти многоцелевые корабли, мы всё-таки по управлению варфреймами и быстрому реагированию специализируемся, а не по флотским операциям. Как правило, в целях взаимопомощи тэнно организовываются в кланы, ну ты это знаешь.   
Я допила остававшийся в кружке синтезированный кофе, не имевший осадка; опустевшая кружка дематериализовалась.   
— Так вот, додзё, по сути, клановая база. Строится по комплексной технологии из подогнанных друг к другу модульных элементов. Как идеально подходящие друг к другу кубики — ну там, двери в одной и той же позиции, высота одинаковая, питание подхватывается автоматически. Помнишь шуточку про мудрую природу: дырочки на шкуре каваты как раз там, где у каваты глазки. Однако в нашем случае не природа мудрая, а архитекторы консульства всё рассчитывают и подгоняют специально под систему типа «додзё». Исследовательские лаборатории, тренировочные комплексы с препятствиями, просто комнаты для медитаций, чего только в доступе нет... ну вот, архитекторы разрабатывают проект, продают его сертифицированным предприятиям, те запускают в производство компрессированные залы. Потом я сижу у себя в додзё и состыковываю весь этот свежекупленный тетрис. Схема блочной декомпрессии в случае помещений точно такая же, как и в случае чертежей — вложить материальные компоненты, запустить алгоритм декомпрессии. Вуаля, сухой док. Не на орбитер же мне его пристраивать.   
Я опёрлась ладонями на ковёр платформы, пересела, освобождая начинающую затекать ногу. Сложно было не вспомнить эсминец типа «Санстрайк», услужливо показанный мне ранее Бездной. Интересно, каким образом он связан с пресловутым рейлджеком. Но зачем вообще нам может потребоваться второй корабль, неужели орбитера мало? Ладно сухой док, а корабль-то в этом самом доке откуда возьмётся?  
— И кто будет им управлять? Кто будет его обслуживать? — нерешительно спросила я в пространство, поднимая ничего не выражающий взгляд на безглазый шлем Умбры. — Рига, ты сможешь управлять эсминцем-рейлджеком?  
— Нет, оператор. Я не боевой цефалон.  
Я понимала, что не понимаю решительно ничего. Медленно набиравшая обороты ситуация не поддавалась контролю. Чем больше я вдумывалась, тем больше меня мучили два основных вопроса: кто будет управлять кораблём? Кто будет обслуживать сухой док? В наших додзё не практиковалось размещение человеческих рабочих бригад. Очевидно, что корабль будет находиться на попечении цефалона — а где я ещё одного возьму, запрошу у консульства копию? Число вопросов, на которые не существовало ответов, росло.  
Так что мы поехали в додзё — инспектировать свободное место и проверять состояние энергетических генераторов.  
Первым делом, правда, мы с Умброй отправились в дуэльную залу и я три раза сходу проиграла ему своей Эмбер с патокистом. После третьего раза Умбра сообщил, что очень устал и желает любоваться на карпов; я прекрасно понимала, что ни черта он не устал, ему просто не хотелось меня окончательно добивать. Но мы всё равно пошли любоваться на карпов, потому что те были очень уж миленькие.  
Искусственный пруд с карпями носил у меня незатейливое название «болото», занимал целый затемнённый зал со стеклянным потолком, имел положенные над поверхностью воды деревянные мостки и однозначно являлся самым любимым помещением во всём этом космическом строении.   
  
Удостоверившись в исправном функционировании резервных реакторов и найдя количество потенциальной генерируемой энергии более чем достаточным, я вернулась на орбиту Земли. Какой бы морокой эти необъяснимые сухой док и многофункциональный корабль ни были, они представляли собой задачу первоочередной важности. Я хотела иметь возможность сорваться с места при первом же свистке от консульства, поэтому манкировала и выполнением рядовых задач синдикатов, и поддерживанием равновесия враждующих сил системы.  
Другое дело, что и бестолково сидеть на орбитере у меня тоже не было никакого желания.  
Как следствие, я всё же приехала с одним из своих ковров в Сетус, где точно такая же иномирянка-посетительница, как и я, настоятельно порекомендовала как следует почистить потускневший ковёр снегом. Несложно было догадаться, куда я направилась после получения данного совета. Вытаскивать заброшенную с вечера на каркин вершу, разумеется.   
Но ковры уже были вычищены, новая снежная корявка — построена, а новой информации от консульства всё не поступало.  
Тогда я оставила ещё не успевшие согреться, довольно небрежно выбитые от снега ковры на попечение Риги и сама полетела в Страту. Уже на довольно людной посадочной платформе в мою душу вкралось смутное подозрение, что такое количество тэнно приехало неспроста. Свободные для стыковки места на платформе имелись, однако их было значительно меньше, чем обычно; сновали десантные капсулы, одни тэнно следовали в здание узла связи, навстречу им шли из здания в дебаркадер другие. По обрывкам донёсшихся до меня чужих фраз стало понятно, что я со всей этой шумихой попросту забыла об ожидаемом посещении Баро.   
Я забрала у Крессы Тэл честно обменянные той за мои чертежи дукаты, оставив ей в качестве благодарности полный стазисный контейнер свежайших равнинных каркин. Кресса приняла каркин с удовольствием, товар Баро же никакого интереса у меня не вызвал. О коврах вольный торговец тоже ничего не знал.  
Судя по разговорам на центральной площади, часть тэнно волновали те же проблемы, что и меня. Другую часть волновала извечная проблема противостояния Лимбо и Фростов на раскопках. Третью часть волновали предполагаемые затраты на сухой док и корабль. Четвёртую часть не волновало ничего.   
Перетирать воду в ступе касаемо предположений о сухом доке и многоцелевых кораблях не хотелось. Ещё меньше мне хотелось покупать «личей» — данный бизнес входил среди тэнно в моду наравне с куплей-продажей прайм-чертежей. С чьей-то лёгкой руки изменённые воздействием кувы специализированные гринирские солдаты получили название «личи». Непонятно было, почему именно личи, но данное название звучало неплохо.  
Смысла задерживаться в узле связи не было. Я вернулась на орбитер, где теперь и сидела на технической палубе перед кастрюлей синего остронского кинетического песка. Я уселась перед ней прямо на полу, скрестив ноги по-турецки, и без особой тщательности работала над песочной фигуркой. Сода лежала здесь же, прислонившись спиной к моему правому бедру. В левое с лёгким прикосновением сенсорного щупа тыкался дрон, для которого моя персона представляла неожиданно возникшее препятствие. От моей ноги дрон направился в сторону кастрюли, от кастрюли — к переборке, и далее уже уверенно сориентировался в пространстве, продолжая чистить покрытый рыжим резиновым напылением пол палубы.  
— Так многоцелевой корабль или эсминец? — рассуждала я вслух, вылепляя из песка кривое подобие древней корявки.— И кто его будет обслуживать? Если сухой док для данного корабля планируется в додзё, то, по логике, ремонтная бригада должна проживать там же? Это же физически невозможно.  
_«Почему нет?»_.  
Умбра находился здесь же — занимался тем, что перевешивал на переборке и стенах технической палубы мои голографические проекторы.  
— Потому что доступ в додзё ОЧЕНЬ, — я делала ударение на словах, — СИЛЬНО ЗАСЕКРЕЧЕН. Точка в открытом космическом пространстве, где наиболее слаба связующая ткань нашего пространства с Бездной. Из-за пассивного излучения Бездны додзё не поддаётся обнаружению, не сканируется, плюс ещё и собственные пустотные щиты. Если не знать точных координат, такую базу не найдёшь. А если подобным образом у нас окажется крыса-диверсант? Никогда ещё в додзё не допускались те, кто не являются тэнно.  
_«А если работа в вашем додзё — последний шанс остаться в живых, потому что туда враги никогда не доберутся?_ — предположил Умбра. — _Консульство ж проверяет всех поставщиков, так? Оно и полное досье рабочих проверит перед тем, как утвердить приём?»_.  
— Они мне карпов съедят! — взбеленилась я, от избытка негативных эмоций кидая свою кривую поделку обратно в кастрюлю. — Полы затопчут! Цветы посрывают! Вот скажи, нахера мне там посторонние? Я даже с нашими сходиться не собираюсь, а консульство считает, мне чужие нужны? Сам подумай, Умбра: жить им где-то надо будет? Питаться чем-то надо будет? Общежитие строй, сопутствующие помещения строй. И где, где гарантия, что среди всех этих рабочих не появится крыса?  
_«Ты шизофреник и параноик_., — снисходительно сообщил Умбра. — _Теперь сама подумай: где ещё в системе Ориджин может существовать более надёжное место, нежели защищённое от вторжения извне додзё тэнно?»_.  
Я упорствовала:  
— Я этих смертных знаю. Они почуют себя вне опасности, плодиться решат, я потом штрафы за убийство гражданских плати. Стоит ли корабль того?  
_«А ты набирай бригаду только одного пола»_.  
Я призадумалась, снова запустила ладони в кастрюлю с песком. Не варфрейм, а глас рассудка просто-таки.  
  
К тому моменту, как пришло второе сообщение от консульства, проекторы уже заняли своё новое положение. Умбра также переставил на первой палубе пустые контейнеры, которые я использовала в качестве подставок для любимых пластиковых статуэток-головастиков. Вровень когда я расставляла покачивающие гротескно большими головами игрушки, Рига и доложил о получении извещения. Я была слишком занята, чтобы отвлекаться от сверхважного дела, так что попросила озвучить.  
Синтезированный голос Риги не выражал никаких эмоций и почти не делал пауз между очевидными абзацами, из-за чего перескакивания между темами содержания извещения воспринимались сумбурно:  
_— Окончательный проект модуля сухого дока утверждён и передан в производство. Расчётная потребляемая мощность, физический объём, а также полученная от сертифицированных предприятий информация касаемо ценовых предложений и требуемых материальных компонентов приведены ниже. Комплектация модуля дока включает в себя предназначенную для цефалона сервисную камеру и отсек для проживания персонала. Копия одного из навигационных бортовых компьютеров, предназначенных для управления кораблём типа «рейлджек», будет предоставлена после подтверждения наличия кланового сухого дока. Перечень доступных для копирования цефалонов предоставляется по запросу, иначе будет выбран случайным образом. ИИ маркирован как списанный, однако полностью функционален. Последующими действиями по восстановлению корабля уполномочен руководить данный цефалон. Вам придётся заниматься восстановлением корабля из частей. Производится формирование и предварительное распределение профессиональных рабочих бригад, имеющих должную квалификацию. По завершении лидерам кланов будут направлены списки._  
Я поставила на покрытый широким листом плотного полиэтилена контейнер большеголовую фигурку пепельной Эмбер, фигурку Фроста, с придирчивой точностью разместила позади них воспроизводящий голографическое объёмное сердце проектор.  
Система Ориджин повторно призывает нас на фронт. Мы были созданы для войны с сентиентами, мы спасли золотую прогнившую империю... и позже отомстили ей сполна. А теперь сентиенты вернулись, и мы вновь вынуждены принять бой, но есть один нюанс — теперь это действие являлось осознанным выбором. С уничтожением системы мы обречём на смерть и себя. Без топлива, без ремонтных доков, без снаряжения, без боеприпасов — как ни крути, автономное существование для нас было невозможно. Нет, я не являлась защитницей добра и справедливости. На этот раз интересы системы полностью совпадали с моими собственными: жить.  
Поэтому, разобравшись с расстановкой своих статуэток, я занялась материальной стороной предстоящей операции: тщательно изучила предоставленные технические параметры вкупе с ценами, не без удовольствия нашла в списке сертифицированных предприятий «Рекендер корпорейшен», у которого давно уже являлась постоянной клиенткой, и незамедлительно занялась оформлением заказа. О корпорации ходили разные слухи, один другого хуже, только лично для меня качество производимых «Рекендером» изделий все эти слухи перевешивало.  
Возможно, из-за моего статуса постоянного клиента, возможно — из-за наличия уже изготовленного товара получение компрессионного блока заняло значительно меньше предполагаемого времени. Я как раз угрожающе следовала с тромизоном в руке за Умброй, как Рига известил о получении цифрового перевода. Децифрованный компрессионный блок — да, разработанные Орокин технологии Бездны дали нам многое, и в том числе возможность посмеяться над абсурдными сочетаниями.   
И орбитер повторно форсировал двигатель, принимая курс на додзё.  
В процессе перелёта я поработала с трёхмерной картой базы, не без труда определяя подходящую область. Одну купленную с заделом на будущее тупиковую развилку и обсерваторию предстояло снести, лишь в таком случае сухой док вставал на место. Я собирала додзё, словно мозаику. Корпорация «Рекендер» приняла заказ на новую обсерваторию.  
Держащее своё обязательство консульство предоставило данные о доступных цефалонах, однако отказалось отвечать как о причине бывшего списания ИИ, так и о причине составления выборки только из списанных. Выбирать по специализации, серии прошивки и рабочим качествам нам не позволили, ограничив одними личностными характеристиками будущего помощника. Я выбрала Герра, чья исключительно краткая характеристика вызывала симпатию более остальных: «Язвителен, разговорчив, проявляет склонность к жестокости».  
  
Мы высадились вместе с Умброй. Прежде всего следовало осмотреть подходящее для возведения сухого дока место — требуемый залом объём пространства впечатлял. Пока я проверяла, не расходятся ли мои теоретические выкладки с практическим позиционированием, Умбра куда-то отлучился. Памятуя об определённых вольностях, которые он позволял себе в отношении моей собственности, я слегка заволновалась.   
Наконец на кожухе компрессионного блока, установленного в маркирующую доступную зону ячейку, засветились все три зелёных сигнальных огонька: требуемые для распаковки ресурсы были успешно заряжены, объём предоставленной площади и энергоснабжения прошли проверку. Через трое стандартных суток моё додзё пополнится ещё и покамест пустующим сухим доком. О том, что к доку нам в приказном порядке припишут ещё и обслуживающих рабочих, я предпочитала не думать. Вместо этого я незамедлительно направилась требовать от Умбры ответа, чем он тут занимался.  
Умбра нашёлся в соседствующем с «болотом» помещении — отдельном квадратном зале, имитировавшем естественное природное окружение, — под расположенной по центру гигантской вишней в полном цвету. Покрытую низкой густой травой землю искусственного луга пересекал ручей с чистой журчащей водой; по обе стороны ручья я давно ещё установила скамейки, однако Умбра ими не воспользовался, он сидел на выступающих из толщи земли кургузых корнях вишни. Мне достаточно было увидеть его, чтобы осознать всю свою неимоверную глупость насчёт мыслей о потенциальном причинении вреда болотным карпам или статуям главного зала.   
Я подошла, уселась рядом — на узком изломанном корне лишнего места не было, я ничтоже сумняшеся села на землю. Умбра проигнорировал моё присутствие.   
Журчал ручей. Скрытые в стенных панелях бесшумные вентиляционные установки создавали имитацию лёгкого ветра; подхватываемые движением воздуха, нежные лепестки вишни медленно опадали на землю. Чувствовался тонкий аромат — синтезированный, разумеется. Как и вишня... как и ручей, как и весь зал. Искусственный, как и мы с Умброй.  
— Меня раздражает неопределённость, — сказала я, наблюдая за кружением лепестков. — Я не хочу тут никаких бригад.   
_«Разве ты не можешь попросить Крессу Тэл набрать из её колонистов бригаду, за которую та поручится головой? Учитывая, сколько ты для неё делаешь, я удивлюсь, если она откажется»_.  
— Невозможно, все подобные операции решаются только через консульство. Ты ж слышал, потом нам предоставят списки. Насколько я понимаю, можно будет выбрать бригаду исходя из принципа соответствия. Чтоб не получилось так, что у нас, там, конфликт идеологической позиции случится. А то насуют мне в рабочие представителей Суды или Перрина.  
Я протянула руку, поймала в ладонь Эмбер вишнёвые лепестки, некоторое время рассматривала их, затем стряхнула лепестки на землю.  
— Бортовой компьютер этот ещё. Списанный. Отчего нам навязывают именно списанный разряд? Никак не могу понять, не знаю, к чему готовиться. Он же не может быть оказаться списан из-за профнепригодности? С них станется совместить всю эту новую войну с тестом в стрессовых условиях. Надо будет ещё уточнить насчёт действующих протоколов этого самого нового цефалона, напомни мне потом. Чтобы не мог причинить вред или не мог своими действиями способствовать причинению вреда, всякое такое.  
_«Сложно быть тэнно»_.  
Я пожала плечами.  
— Итого у нас есть трое суток, пока декомпрессируется сухой док. Можно, в принципе, слетать на вызовы, но это дело опасное, можно прозевать время. Постоим на Земле, думаю. Есть пожелания?  
_«Есть. Не лезть за эти три дня ни к фантомам, ни к танкам»_.  
Я криво улыбнулась у себя в соматическом узле.   
— А снежных корявок-то лепить можно?  
_«Можно»_ , — великодушно разрешил Умбра, поднимаясь с корня вишни.  
  
Ровно через семьдесят два стандартных часа, ни минутой позже, ни минутой раньше, был готов сухой док — гигантское помещение, занимавшее в высоту ни много ни мало четыре этажа. Я подспудно ожидала возникновения каких-либо накладок, связанных с кратчайшими сроками разработки и воплощением проекта, однако всё прошло гладко. Профессионализм инженеров и технологии производства сделали своё дело.  
Сквозь сходу открывающийся глазу защищённый силовым барьером проём, заменяющий выход в космическое пространство и удерживающий атмосферу внутри дока, виднелся пояс астероидов.   
Я вошла в освещаемый только пресловутым проёмом док, сходу окидывая взглядом пустую широкую платформу, подковой огибающую предназначенное для докуемого судна пространство. В расширяющихся угловых и центральных частях платформы высились консольные стойки с диагностическими пультами, здесь же находились блоки сервисного оборудования, зарядные трансформаторы и энергораздатчики.  
С потолка свешивались массивные манипуляторы, кран-балки, огромные шланги совершенно неизвестного мне назначения.   
Приблизившись к краю платформы, я проверила рукой и носком ноги, имелся ли силовой барьер и здесь. Барьера не оказалось, хотя падение с подобной высоты гарантировало верную смерть. Заодно у меня оказался снят вопрос, каким именно макаром предполагалось удерживать судно в воздухе: на подошве дока крепились изогнутые в форме буквы «С» генераторы магнитных полей.  
Вся техника покамест была отключена, слышался лишь негромкий гул принудительной вентиляции.  
С непосредственной рабочей платформой всё относительно было понятно, теперь меня интересовали располагавшиеся по периметру дока — за исключением внешнего экрана, разумеется — служебные помещения. Помимо них, была любопытна располагавшаяся на высоте сорока метров над платформой незастеклённая галерея, соединяющая собой все три стены и ведущая на центральный балкон с типовой раздвижной дверью. Угол обзора не позволял рассмотреть ни галерею, ни балкон в подробностях; я предполагала, что они банальнейшим образом предназначаются для обычного перемещения.  
Не желая разбираться, где здесь внутренние переключатели, я включила освещение в доке через собственную систему управления додзё.   
В комплексе служебных помещений, помимо покамест пустых складов, имелся и маленький ангар с четырьмя закреплёнными в стыковочных подвесах плоскими мобильными погрузчиками и четырьмя же ремонтными подъёмниками, сверкающими лакировкой корпуса. Судя по приборным панелям, все машины работали на антигравитационном двигателе, позволяющем свободно перемещаться в пространстве. Я без особого труда открыла Эмбер внешние двери ангара, убеждаясь, что технический отсек находился на первом уровне дока, под платформой.  
Пересилив вновь поднявшееся недовольство, я проинспектировала и предназначенные для проживания рабочих компактные помещения, найдя их довольно добротными. Комплекс включал в себя по-армейски минималистичное общежитие, предназначенную для употребления пищи из концентратов столовую с установкой синтезатора воды, бытовку с высокотехнологичной стиральной машиной и утилизатором, автоматическую медицинскую установку, душевой блок с пятью стойками, биотуалеты и рекреационную. Больше всего во этом меня заинтересовали кровати, назначение которых я даже не сразу поняла. Вот что значило привыкнуть к жизни в установке соматического узла.   
Где-то там, в недрах сухого дока, находилась защищённая камера с массивным системным блоком бортового компьютера. Один из списанных реликтов Старой Войны — каким он окажется, этот Герр? Сумеем ли мы с ним полноценно взаимодействовать, или же мне придётся возвращать данного искусственного навигатора как брак?  
  
С такими мыслями я по возвращении в орбитер отправила в консульство подтверждение готовности сухого дока, после чего занялась составлением запроса с незамысловатыми требованиями к ремонтной бригаде (строго мужские особи, а также либо полный идеологический нейтралитет, либо наличие партийной принадлежности к Нью Локе, Вуали или Меридиану) и уточнением информации касаемо вопросов безопасности. С такими мыслями я сидела в западном районе Сетуса, отведённого под открытую общую столовую. Повара сбивались с ног, жаря для многочисленных проголодавшихся ртов неизменное мясо Башни и рыбу Равнин.  
Сильно и остро пахло жарившейся рыбой, масляно пахло мясом Башни, отовсюду тянуло влажным дрожжевым ароматом кубучи — смешивающиеся запахи буквально били в нос. Расположенный между торговыми рядами и образовывающим естественную стену высоким утёсом участок с неизменно натянутыми для защиты от дождя полотнами ткани, где день и ночь готовилась еда, физически не успевал хоть как-то проветриться. Стоявший здесь шум от разговоров остронцев и гостей Сетуса сливался в единый гул точно так же, как сливались запахи.   
Мне удалось в относительном комфорте расположиться поодаль от общего ряда, если не считать, конечно, гула и запахов. В последние дни тревожные мысли снедали всё больше, и пришлось выбивать клин клином, сиречь — выбраться в свет, пусть и сомнительный. В бардаке торговых рядов негативные мысли и вправду исчезали. Им тут просто не было места, потому что в Сетусе то и дело попадалось либо что-нибудь красивое, либо что-нибудь вкусное, либо что-нибудь любопытное. Шавефи из мелко нарезанного обжаренного мяса с овощами, завёрнутого в широкий распаренный волокнистый лист, я уже съела, втихую слизав с пальцев пряный острый соус, и теперь в относительно неплохом настроении сидела посередине деревянной изрезанной лавочки, согревая ладони об толстостенную керамическую кружку сваренного в большом котле харпу. С одной стороны от меня сидела неподвижная Эмбер, с другой небрежно развалился Умбра, который то ли охранял, то ли слушал чужие разговоры. А может быть, и то и другое одновременно.  
Когда Рига уведомил о полученном из консульства сообщении, включающем помимо прояснения вопросов безопасности децифрованный картридж с копией бортового компьютера, я незамедлительно поднялась на ноги. Поставила почти пустую керамическую чашку с остатками харпу на скамейку, переместилась сознанием в соматический узел, рукой Эмбер вернула чашку на общий стол и покинула доброжелательное заведение. Сохраняющий полное молчание в эфире Умбра двинулся следом.  
Мы вернулись в бухту, вызвали десантные капсулы, вернулись на орбитер и вновь умчались в додзё. Моя база располагалась в секторе Фобоса, поэтому путь с Земли занимал шесть часов.  
  
Картридж следовало вставить в приёмник одного из консольных терминалов и запустить исполнение программы. Система загрузит данные бортового компьютера на машины подготовленной камеры, проведёт необходимые программные манипуляции, установит разрешения и после моего подтверждения центрирует управление доком на цефалоне. Меня устроила разработанная консульством командная вертикаль: я общаюсь непосредственно с цефалоном, а он уже отдаёт необходимые приказания прорабу. Таким образом мне почти не придётся ни с кем общаться лично, если только я сама этого не захочу.  
Умбра, понятное дело, пожелал наблюдать данную процедуру. Я несколько охладила его интерес, сообщив, что процесс физического копирования искусственного интеллекта даже с нашим оборудованием грозит растянуться на несколько часов. Но в додзё в любом случае всегда было чем заняться — я возилась в садах, пересаживая немеркнущие лилии и формируя новую клумбу, Умбра развлекался на полосе препятствий и затем просто прогуливался по местности.  
Наконец система громкого оповещения проинформировала о готовности к последней фазе установки, и я пошла к стационарному внутреннему телепорту, по пути вымыв испачканные в земле перчатки в садовом декоративном фонтане. После столь долгого перерыва я чувствовала необычайно возросшую тоску по ностальгической красоте первозданной работы с землёй.  
Мне очень важно было чувствовать себя подобным образом, потому что это опять-таки отвлекало от мыслей. А мыслей было много, одна другой хуже.  
Я рисковала, принимая на базу совершенно посторонних людей. Пусть консульство и проверило их — ну то есть я очень хотела надеяться, что консульство проверило их — полной гарантии безопасности всё равно не существовало. Полностью экранированный док меня не обнадёживал.   
Не в меньшей степени я рисковала, устанавливая столь подозрительный компьютер и переводя на него всё управление доком. Я хотела надеяться, что он с рабочими будет не в сговоре и Герр, как и обещало мне консульство, не выпустит никого из них за пределы дока. Но в чём кроется его дефект? Из-за чего его списали? Перспектива вверять в открытом космосе руководство ходом миссии, вверять жизнь своего варфрейма, а то и свою собственную, потенциально ненадёжному бортовому компьютеру — вот что меня беспокоило больше всего. Все логические заключения неизменно приводили к возможности существования большого плана по выведению тэнно из игры.  
Я и сама понимала, что это бред, однако ничего не могла поделать.   
Точно так же я понимала, что, скорее всего, попросту рассматриваю ситуацию в каком-то намеренно искажённом ключе. Будущая ремонтная бригада окажется полностью зависима от искусственного интеллекта («Язвителен, разговорчив, проявляет склонность к жестокости»), полностью изолирована от мира — на протяжении неизвестного количества времени мир для каждого из этих специалистов сузится до размеров кланового сухого дока.   
Пока что ещё нельзя было сказать, насколько тяжёлой станет их повседневная работа, поскольку даже и без её учёта ситуация выходила не шибко весёлой. Добровольно ли эти люди записывались в команду, принуждало ли их консульство, шли ли они за заработком или в попытке укрыться от врагов? Меня раздражало их будущее присутствие на собственной базе, а им-то каково будет работать на раздражённое существо со внешностью подростка?  
Впрочем, управлять ими всё равно будет Герр. С этой мыслью я просмотрела предлагаемые параметры разрешённого цефалону доступа, ограничила его доступ к клановому складу и оставила только четыре наиболее стабильные магистрали связи. Подтвердив запуск, я неторопливо прошлась по площадке, ожидая активации Герра и заодно прикидывая, каким образом надо будет перекрасить данный зал и все его технические элементы.  
В динамиках щёлкнула статика, перешла в сопровождающие настраивание голосового соединения атональные звуки. Звук менял громкость, объём и качество, пока наконец не превратился в низкий мужской голос с неизменным металлическим оттенком синтезатора речи. Я остановилась; на расстоянии вытянутой руки справа от меня отобразилась голограмма визуальной проекции цефалона: узнаваемо составленный из трёхмерных бежевых треугольников череп.  
— Ошибки при установке были? — спросила я. — Физическая поверхность в норме?  
— Ничего тут не в норме, — угрюмо ответил Герр. — Это ты мой новый капитан, да? Выглядишь как-то хиленько. Пилотировать-то хоть умеешь?  
Я растерялась. Знакомство с новым бортовым компьютером представлялось мне совершенно не таким.  
— Не умею.   
— Оперировать лазерной пушкой на актуализаторах серии «сигма»?  
— Не умею, — призналась я.   
— Инженер-механик, значит? Квалификацию давно подтверждала?  
— Я не механик!!!  
— Тогда стрельбой из какого типа турельных орудий владеешь? — наседал цефалон. — Класс наводчика?  
— Я владею умением десантироваться в чужую базу и перебивать там всех к чёртовой матери, — мрачно процедила я, чувствуя, что разговор заходит совершенно не туда. — Опционально с подрывом реактора этой самой базы.  
— Так бы и сказала, что штурмовик. А рейлджек твой где?  
Я очень глубоко и медленно вздохнула, набирая в лёгкие воздух по ложке. К моему счастью, на этом моменте в док телепортировался Умбра, и Герр переключился на него:  
— Вот ты уже выглядишь получше. Пилот, да? Класс какой?  
— Работай давай, — сказал Умбра через имплантат.  
  
Герр оставил у меня неимоверно странное впечатление — впрочем, он прекрасно вписывался во всю нашу разношёрстную компанию. Я никак не могла понять, являлось ли странное поведение Герра его манерой шутить или же цефалон и вправду порой выпадал из реальности. Но, как ни крути, причина его списания теперь была относительно понятна.  
Усиленная рабочая бригада вместе с приличным количеством необходимого инструмента прибыла в додзё на следующий же день, транспортный челнок консульства доставил их непосредственно в док. Включая бригадира-докмейстера, рабочих было ровно сорок; данное число никак не укладывалось в моей голове. Судоремонтные слесари, инженеры, электрики, машинисты рабочих и грузовых платформ — что все эти люди делали в моём додзё? Нелепейшим образом в этой же бригаде с чернорабочими соседствовали неизвестно откуда выкопанные консульством оператор пустотной реакторной установки и механик пустотного же двигателя — очевидно было, что они застали ещё эру Орокин, поскольку с уничтожением Орокин данная технология была утеряна. Равно как и сама по себе технология создания рейлджеков, как меня уже просветил Герр.   
Выбора не было. Радуясь, что шлем Эмбер не отражает испытываемого мной из-за непрошеного вторжения негатива, я поприветствовала бригаду на их новом месте, затем мы вместе с уполномоченным консулом и бригадиром подписали договор, затем я просмотрела и подписала зарплатную смету... В общем, когда бумажки и кредитные транзакции закончились, я передала руководство в воображаемые руки Герра. Цефалон принимал участие в процессе довольно вяло, поскольку большая часть его ресурсов уже была занята проводимым на рекордной скорости тщательным сканированием уголков системы Ориджин в поисках поддающихся восстановлению элементов рейлджека.   
  
Последующие недели текли более-менее динамично. Я моталась по всей системе, проверяя выданные Герром координаты. Чаще всего восстанавливать в ржавых обломках было уже нечего, но несколько раз поиски увенчивались успехом. Зависший в перекрестьях магнитных полей жалкий истерзанный каркас, который нам посчастливилось отыскать в первую очередь, стараниями ремонтной бригады уверенно восстанавливался. Ни единого уведомления о дисциплинарных нарушениях, сбое в оборудовании или угрозе безопасности не поступало.  
Я возвращалась из своих поисков, привозила новый объект, находившийся в децифровке, рассматривала текущую стадию ремонта. В доке кипела жизнь — курсировали погрузчики, подъёмники перемещали в необходимых направлениях занятых ремонтом рабочих, сосредоточенно орудующих ручным инструментом. Потолочные манипуляторы и вспомогательные краны надёжно удерживали массивные детали возрождающегося корабля в необходимом положении.   
Бригадир исправно отчитывался Герру о расходе материала и объёме проведённых работ, при прибытии каждого нового элемента предоставлял ремонтную ведомость и список отсутствующих комплектующих. Проверивший данные компьютер, в свою очередь, связывался со мной. Я вздыхала и безропотно отстёгивала запрошенные кредиты и комплектующие.   
Спустя четыре недели в доке красовался относительно небольшой однопалубный корабль, который Герр именовал рейлджеком, а бригадир — эсминцем. Обошёлся этот рейлджечный эсминец для меня в итоге в шесть миллионов кредитов — впрочем, для оператора варфреймов подобная сумма не являлась неподъёмной. Теперь копия Герра была интегрирована и на корабль, успешно завершая предварительную фазу сборки и открывая основную: непосредственное ведение боевых действий.  
Ремонтная бригада переформировывалась — оставался регулярный обслуживающий персонал, большая же часть уезжала. За ними прибыл консульский транспортный челнок, и снова началась бумажная волокита. Помимо волокиты, мне ещё и пришлось говорить собравшимся Официальные Слова, содержащие выражения благодарности за ударный труд и воздающие должное уважение мастерству проведённых работ. Бесспорно, в этих словах не имелось ни капли лжи или лицемерия, но я никак не могла справиться с раздражением из-за присутствия на своей территории посторонних.   
Впрочем, теперь на совершенно неопределённое время данная территория становилась и их. А у меня — у меня теперь имелась новая игрушка.   
И я не имела ни малейшего понятия, что теперь с ней делать.  
  
Свежепокрашенный корабль как снаружи, так и внутри ожидаемо блестел чёрным, рыжим и жёлтым. Герр, уже в полном смысле этого слова бортовой компьютер, с заметным энтузиазмом приступил к своим основным обязанностям.  
Двигатель был запущен на холостом ходу, все внутренние системы наблюдения и диагностики активированы. Умбра торчал на мостике, с великим интересом переключаясь между показаниями сканеров — уж не знаю, что он там пытался найти, поскольку мы всё по-прежнему стояли в доке. Из соображений безопасности питание не было подключено ни на боковые турели, ни на носовую.  
Я задумчиво прогуливалась по палубе, рассматривая прозрачный потолочный экран и новую для меня установку катапультирования.  
— Надо выйти в космос, — требовал Герр. — Я должен провести тест лазерного генератора и наведения.  
— Мой максимум пилотирования — это даргин.  
— Тогда ищи пилота, чего стоишь?  
Я демонстративно села на подвернувшийся блок реликварного двигателя, вызвав у цефалона прилив гнева. В конце концов, устав его выслушивать, я вспылила уже сама:  
— Хер ты, а не цефалон. Отстань от меня.  
Герр не остался в долгу. Мы бы переругивались ещё долго, если бы нам наконец не помешал оператор мобильного погрузчика, который довёз несколько запечатанных контейнеров. Металлически кряхтя от натуги, оператор — характерный человек-утюг — сгрузил контейнеры на палубу, кинул на нас настороженный взгляд и молча увёл свой погрузчик дальше. Я подошла к доставленному грузу, безуспешно попыталась определить содержание по маркировке.   
— Убирайся отсюда и ищи пилота, я говорю! Кстати, как называется этот рейлджек?  
— Этот эсминец никак ещё не называется.  
— Рейлджек, я сказал.   
Мне совершенно не было критично, рейлджек это, эсминец или ещё что-нибудь, но поддевать Герра доставляло некоторое удовольствие.  
— Будешь приставать, я назову его Хером с горы. Чтобы тебе было стыдно выходить на связь. Говорит Хер с Хера с горы. Прекрасно звучит, я считаю.   
Герр захлебнулся в выражении собственного недовольства подобной непочтительностью.  
— ...и не Хер, а Герр. УБЕРИСЬ от навигационной консоли, мы всё равно не можем никуда выйти, пока тут не будет пилота! О, древний бог, за что мне эта команда?..  
Я рассмеялась.   
— А что за древний бог?  
— А не скажу, — сварливо произнёс цефалон. — Уйдите отсюда вообще, вы меня только отвлекаете. Одна пилота отказывается искать, другой мне все настройки пытается сбить.  
Поскольку нам и вправду делать на корабле сейчас было нечего, мы с Умброй спустились на платформу сухого дока. Никаких запланированных дел в додзё у нас тоже не имелось, так что мы вернулись на орбитер. Я медленно вышла из стыковочного отсека, на ходу сосредоточенно раздумывая над своими дальнейшими действиями, и остановилась на технической палубе. Умбра присел у кастрюли с остронским кинетическим песком — ту кто-то умудрился перевернуть, и песок высыпался на палубу. Дрону, видимо, попадались под корпус отдельные кусочки, которые он теперь раскатал по палубе в лепёшки, а в основной массе были чётко отпечатаны следы Пертурабо и Соды. Судя по тому, что этот бардак оставался на палубе, Рига снова на что-то обиделся.  
Герр, сам того не желая, обоим поднял настроение. Этот бортовой компьютер в общении был значительно веселее Риги, к тому же отчего-то был уверен, что Умбра всю жизнь мечтал работать стрелком, а меня активно пытался усадить в пилотское кресло. Считающий использование стрелкового оружия ниже своего достоинства Умбра даже в диалог с ним не вступал... зато я вступала довольно охотно.  
Но шутки шутками, а про пилота консульство мне ничего не говорило. Похоже, там считали самим собой разумеющимся, что экипаж рейлджека не будет состоять из одного-единственного тэнно. Было нечто досадное в том факте, что я это начала понимать лишь сейчас. Я привыкла, что бортовой компьютер обеспечивает и передвижение корабля, и весь контроль за системами, и оперативно устраняет повреждения — словом, что он делает решительно всё, полностью разгружая меня для непосредственного выполнения боевой задачи.  
— Рига, поехали на Землю. Подышу воздухом, авось что-нибудь придумаю.  
Рига подтвердил получение приказа довольно хмурым голосом:  
— Рассчитываю курс, оператор.  
Поставив Эмбер на стенд, я перенеслась сознанием в собственное тело и открыла крышку установки. Стакана с водой на подлокотнике не было.  
Смех рванулся наружу против моей воли, я даже прослезилась. Ну так и есть — обиделся!  
Орбитер легко качнуло; амортизация операторского зала подавляла тряску и вибрацию при входе в рельс. Мне хотелось кофе, но сначала следовало выяснить, на что обиделся мой верный цефалон, а у меня не было на это совершенно никакого настроения. Все планы по использованию рейлджека потерпели крах — у меня не имелось ни пилота, ни стрелка, ни механика.  
— Рига, тебя точно нельзя в рейлджек интегрировать? Этот Хер ни на что не годен.   
_«Тебя предупреждали, что он списанный»_.  
Я перевела взгляд на вошедшего в зал Умбру. Тот бодрым шагом прошёл к возвышению соматического узла, привычным движением опустился на ступеньку платформы и развернулся в мою сторону, опираясь рукой на покрытый ковром пол.  
— Ты ж знаешь, что нам иных и не предложили. Что делать теперь, не знаю. Рига, прекрати дуться, дай мне кофе.  
На подлокотнике послушно материализовалась остронская керамическая кружка, очень уж они мне полюбились. Я протянула руку не глядя, отпила. Крепкий чёрный полусладкий кофе с пряностями. Идеально.  
_«Может быть, тебе всё же стоит попробовать подружиться с кем-нибудь из ваших?»_.  
Я взглянула на него, стараясь придать взгляду побольше выразительности. Умбра истолковал мой взгляд явно превратно:  
_«Помимо Красненькой, я имею в виду»_.  
— Красненькая — долбоёб, я ним даже на архвинге не полечу, с ним только дурью маяться можно. «Подружиться» эт хорошо звучит, однако на практике нереализуемо. Я думала, что Хер сам будет управлять, у меня нет никакого опыта работы в экипаже корабельной команды, откуда ж я знала!! Непонятно, какого... какого Балласа консульство вообще решило, что рейлджеки нас спасут. Так он всё же эсминец или нет? В чём отличия вообще?  
_«Могу рассказать, например, про отличия конструкции никан производства Зарианги и Мифеса Второго»_.  
Действительно, спрашивать Умбру про космические суда смысла не имело. Я допила кофе, вернула кружку на подлокотник; Рига незамедлительно её убрал. Кажется, больше не обижается. Ну и загадочные же они все.  
— Конечно, есть вариант просить помощи у Мегмура, но в этом случае ещё больше проблем возникает. Каким образом обеспечить на корабле и в доке безопасность — непонятно. Что её будет гарантировать — тем более. Рычага давления на Мегмура у меня не существует, а пока я не могу быть уверена, что он не сотрудничает с Империей, я не могу быть уверена и в нём..  
_«Тебе ещё не надоело из-за собственных фантазий подозревать всех окружающих?»_.  
— Нет, не надоело, — огрызнулась я и подвинулась на сидении, закидывая ногу на ногу. — И не зли меня. Я не за собственную шкуру боюсь. У меня теперь ещё и десять человек обслуживающего персонала на попечении, не говоря уже о вас.  
_«Тебе напомнить, какой гринирский солдат будет причислен к изменникам?»_.  
— С дефективным генкодом. Способный ослушаться Королев.  
_«Именно. Кресса, вон, вовсю на вас работает, Клем на положении общего любимца. А ты всё про рычаги давления, будто это единственный способ обеспечить взаимные отношения»_.  
— Разве нет?  
_«Ну старшей Королеве, например, не помогло»_.  
— Рига, дай снова такого же кофе.  
Да уж, старшей Королеве и вправду не помогло. Каким далёким казалось время, когда я считала чёрный скипетр единственно возможным способом наладить контакт с Умброй. И как незаметно мы с ним пришли к общему согласию...  
Я повторно приняла с подлокотника кружку дымящегося кофе, втянула носом аромат, пробуя определить составные элементы. Требовалось отвлечься — разговор заходил в русло, вызывающее у меня чувство неуверенности в себе и беспокойства. Умбра же безжалостно развивал тему:  
_«Не может ни о какой команде рейлджека идти речь, пока у тебя доверие существует лишь к тем, кто от тебя зависит или на кого ты можешь повлиять силой»_.  
— Опыт показывает, что это оправданный выбор, — произнесла я, маленькими глотками отпивая обжигающе горячий напиток.  
_«Опыт показывает, что подобный выбор диктуется самым обычным страхом. И не пытайся сделать вид, что это не так»_.  
— А ну пошёл отсюда! — не выдержала я. — Иди дириге хвосты крутить! Тоже мне, наставления бесстрашного Умбры Декс тэнно.  
_«Прямо ни разу не заметна попытка скрыть беспокойство за фасадом сарказма»_.  
— Я сейчас встану и тебя пну.  
_«Мой кожный покров — та ещё броня, так что пинай»_.  
Как бы мне ни было дискомфортно от содержания данного диалога, я не могла не отметить эти его слова. Умбра практически никогда не упоминал особенности своей физической формы в её мутированном состоянии, он даже от одного намёка на себя как на варфрейм бесился. Хотя бесился-то он раньше, потом стал поспокойнее.  
Соблазн вернуть шпильку был велик, однако мне не хотелось рисковать. Это была не та тема, которой стоило беспричинно касаться... тем более шпильками. В случае Умбры данная его биологическая броня ещё долго может ощущаться кровоточащей раной.  
Вместо этого я поднялась из установки, прошла вперёд и в паре шагов от Умбры тоже уселась на ковёр платформы, всё ещё держа кружку кофе.   
— Делать-то мне теперь что? — угрюмо спросила я.  
_«Полагаю, стоит попробовать предложить Мегмуру кресло пилота. Если откажется — придётся тебе всё-таки учиться управлять космическим корабём»_.  
— Да не хочу я им управлять, и никогда не хотела!  
— Это очень зря, — неожиданно встрял Рига. — Ой, я... я приношу свои извинения, я вас перебил.  
А у меня совершенно неожиданно в голове всплыла показанная в своё время Бездной сцена, которую я успешно тогда забыла и отчего-то вспомнила только сейчас.  
— Тут кто-нибудь знает некоего Ристу Асгу? Ну Умбра вряд ли знает. Рига?  
Рига сосредоточенно копался в своих блоках памяти, после чего жизнерадостно заключил:  
— Понятия не имею, оператор. А кто он такой?  
— Я тоже понятия не имею. Какой-то орокинский архимед. Ну нет значит нет. Рига, есть возможность связаться с Мегмуром Джадом?  
— Невозможно, оператор, он использует полностью замаскированный эхо-маяк с защищённого канала и фальшивой магистрали. Я пробовал неоднократно отследить, но сигнал не ведёт никуда.   
Да, оставлять нам какую-либо возможность связаться с собой Мегмур нам не стал. Он предпочитал самостоятельно выбирать, в какое время и в каком месте появится, а стабильность и мощность его персональной телепортационной системы, кажется, не имели ограничений на условия и удаление конечной точки. Интересно, где он физически базируется? И как отслеживает моё перемещение?  
Я даже никогда не интересовалась, позволяет ли технология используемого пресловутыми «личами» телепортатора выбирать выходную точку самостоятельно — не исключён был шанс, что данная система позволяла перемещаться исключительно на запрограммированный физический маяк. После случая с вторжением Тени орбитер был экранирован по максимуму, а то с них сталось бы и домой ко мне заявиться.  
_«Я б на его месте тоже возможности отследить свой контакт никому не давал_ , — задумчиво произнёс Умбра. — _Для гринир он теперь предатель, для всех остальных всё так же враг, тэнно ещё какой-то подозрительный попался, на ровном месте заключить союз предложил. Где гарантия, что тебя какой-нибудь Саргас Рак не перекупил, чтобы прибить Мегмура с концами, или что ты его своему любимому мужчине не сдашь на опыты? Как его там то бишь звали, Джордас?»_.  
— Тил Регор, — кисло поправила я Умбру, отпивая новый глоток кофе. — Но он больше не мой любимый мужчина. Дел слишком много, некогда уже любить. Хотя что-то в твоей идее есть...  
Рига немедленно и ожидаемо завопил:  
— Нет, оператор, только не Джордас!  
Я усмехнулась, однако сама раздумывала над словами Умбры. Обрисованная им ситуация отличалась от того, как её воспринимала я. По моему мнению, неуязвимому солдату не приходилось волноваться за свою жизнь ровно до тех пор, пока в игру не вступал имевшийся лишь у тэнно «Реквием», а я убивать Мегмура не собиралась — впрочем, из-за нейтрализованной кувы уже и физически не могла. В любом случае в распоряжении Мегмура была функция персонального телепорта. Чего ему опасаться? Он мог спокойно у Вей Хека под носом разгуливать, и всё равно это не значило, что личу теперь не следовало беспокоиться о соблюдении разумных мер предосторожности.  
Все эти мысли я и изложила Умбре, на что тот снисходительно покачал головой:  
_«Подумай ещё раз»_.  
Я подумала ещё раз, но никаких зацепок не нашла.  
_«Я тебе намекну: его неуязвимость обеспечивала кува»_.  
  
Не имея никакой возможности вызвать Мегмура самостоятельно, мне оставалось только надеяться, что тот появится сам. Солдат приходил довольно избирательно. После нашего с ним заключения мира он более меня уже не беспокоил, лишь заходил время от времени поболтать ни о чём, да и то — в случае моего бездействия. Я всё ещё не знала причин, по которым он это делает. Не исключено, что оценивал обстановку.  
Мы с Умброй высадились глубокой ночью на побережье к югу от Двух Рогов. Этим утром я желала каркин, поэтому следовало закинуть вершу. Если точнее, верши — я планировала угостить ещё и запертых в сухом доке бедолаг, уж как-нибудь они себе каркин сварят. Почему-то на данном песчаном глубоком участке каркины ловились лучше всего.  
Наладка вершей много времени не занимала. Тщательно закрепив между валунов удерживающие тросы, чтобы ловушки не унесло в бездонные глубины океана, мы отошли по берегу к высокому, плоскому скалистому выступу. На этом выступе было очень удобно сидеть, ничего не делать, смотреть на океан и болтать ногами — так я своей Эмбер и поступила. Умбра тоже сел на плиту, хотя ногами, понятное дело, не болтал.  
Луа ушла далеко за наши головы, по небу плыли редкие перистые облака. На находившемся в изрядном отдалении острове скорее угадывались, чем различались чёрные силуэты холмов и гигантских сентиентских останков.  
— Ну ПОЧЕМУ этот хер не может сам вести корабль? Было мне мало проблем, теперь ещё новые подвалили. И почему «личи», интересно. До того вредные... Надеюсь, у Хомфай появились новые фонарики на продажу, я б медотсек украсила. Я хочу разноцветные, только мягкие такие тона, пастельные. Чтоб нежненько всё было. А то чего Гельминт без фонариков живёт. Или подожди, он вообще живёт? Чего он без фонариков неживёт.   
Умбра мысленно вздохнул.  
Я болтала ещё какое-то время, выплёскивая в пространство генерируемую сознанием ерунду. Мне не то чтобы хотелось болтать, хотелось просто почувствовать безмятежность и безвредно снять накопившееся напряжение. Рейлджек загнал меня в немыслимые рамки. Сначала появление посторонних в моём додзё, теперь ещё и необходимость хоть из-под земли достать пилота. Последняя надежда оставалась на Мегмура, и если он не сможет или не захочет принимать участие во всём этом неотлаженном проекте, то я совершенно не знала, что буду делать. Да и то Мегмура сначала надо было найти, а его нельзя было найти, если он сам этого не захочет.  
Удача мне сегодня определённо благоволила — с наступлением зари, когда я как раз показывала Умбре идеально подходящий самому противному личу цвет на примере переливающейся нежными розовыми оттенками воды, рядом с нами с тихим хлопком телепортации появился Мегмур Джад.  
— Тебе он тоже подойдёт, — незамедлительно сказала я вместо приветствия.   
Солдат подошёл к Умбре, пожал тому руку, повернулся в мою сторону:  
— Что подойдёт?  
— Розовый цвет. Вон такой.  
Мегмур коротко взглянул на океан, фыркнул:  
— Этот цвет не сочетается с цветом моих протезов, так что я пас. А чего вы больше раскопками не занимаетесь, уже всё выкопали?  
— Угу. Выкопали и починили, теперь не знаем, что с этим делать. Слушай, ты пилотировать эсминцы умеешь?  
— Не-а, — сообщил Мегмур, отходя на пару шагов и осматривая окрестности.   
Разумеется, я надеялась на положительный ответ, однако готовилась всё-таки к отрицательному. В кончиках пальцев почувствовался противный холодок.  
— А оперировать лазерной пушкой на сигма-актуализаторах? — спросил Умбра.  
— Не-а.  
— Опыт работы бортовым стрелком был?  
— Сумеете догадаться? Не было. Вы что, себе корабль собрали?  
— Именно, — мрачно произнесла я, припоминая на всякий случай перечень вопросов Герра. — Ну, есть ли у тебя квалификация инженера-механика, я спрашивать не буду.  
— Почему? — живо заинтересовался Мегмур. — Нет, ты спроси.  
Я без желания повторила:  
— У тебя есть квалификация инженера-механика?  
— Есть.  
Я довольно удивлённо взглянула в его сторону, не ожидая подобного ответа, но меня словно озарило: действительно, глупо было задавать подобный вопрос рабочему с верфей.  
Наличие механика, бесспорно, не могло не радовать, однако не решало проблемы. Я спрыгнула с каменного выступа, пошла к вершам, жестом позвав Умбру и Мегмура за собой. С расположенной в дозоре Эр-Фрии базы уже вылетели разведывательные даргины, постепенно прочёсывающие берег, и смысла оставаться тут больше не было.  
— Мне нужен пилот... Хотя и механик мне нужен, только сначала — пилот.  
— И что твой пилот будет делать при первой же пробоине корпуса или, там, возгорании в машинном отделении? — парировал Мегмур.  
— Ну я же сказала, что механик мне тоже нужен.  
Верши оказались полным-полнёхоньки. Умбра принялся помогать мне запихивать сопротивляющихся каркин в стазисные контейнеры; клон прохаживался по берегу, сложив за спиной руки.  
— Надо посмотреть корабль, авось и смогу чем помочь, — наконец сказал Мегмур, вернувшись к нам. Мы к тому моменту уже закончили с каркинами и я без особого энтузиазма делала вид, будто пытаюсь вытереть ладони об шарф Умбры.  
— Я б с радостью, но без пилота его из дока не вывести, а док у меня в додзё, и как-то не шибко хочется рисковать.  
— Что такое «додзё»?  
— Моя стационарная база с исследовательским и тренировочным комплексом.  
— И чем этот твой стационарный комплекс рискует?  
— Она шизофреник и параноик, — сказал Умбра. — Она боится, что ты немедленно растерзаешь её декоративных карпов. Зловеще хохоча, не иначе как.  
Солдат усмехнулся:  
— Теперь я знаю её слабое место и вам придётся меня убить.  
Умбра явно желал, чтобы я почувствовала себя глупо, и ему это удалось. Он вообще умел парой замечаний меня изрядно поддеть, а Мегмур ещё и подыгрывал. Оно, конечно, хорошо, что эта парочка нашла общий язык, хорошо, что Умбра эмоционально не выгорел и способен развлекаться, но время не подходило для шуток.  
Не было выхода, никакого выхода...  
Однозначно уловивший моё плачевное состояние Умбра продолжил разговор с Мегмуром сам:  
— Каким образом ты устанавливаешь конечную цель для телепорта? У тебя есть какой-нибудь тип маяка наведения?  
— Автоматическое наведение на пустотный отпечаток оригинала. Работает не везде, я регулярно теряю цель — какая-то защита у вас хорошая.   
Клон выхватил из кобуры провидец, вскинул, и, почти не целясь, сделал два выстрела по подлетевшим достаточно близко разведывательным даргинам. Сверкнуло, вспыхнуло; даргины рухнули на землю, оставляя за собой клубы чёрного дыма. Ненадолго взметнулось пламя, после чего обе машины взорвались. «Провидцы» и без того славились своей оптикой, а его модель ещё и калибр имела под стать мощности хозяина.  
— Ты предлагаешь мне отключить с дока пустотный щит? — спросила я у Умбры, безразлично скользнув взглядом по догорающим корпусам.  
— Тебе приходят в голову другие варианты решения задачи?  
Других вариантов решения задачи мне в голову не приходило. Я связалась с Ригой, справилась о возможности незамедлительно сниматься с якоря и согласовала с Мегмуром время. Мы договорились, что он посредством своей односторонней связи подтвердит готовность и уже после этого я отключу щит. Моё замечание о том, что я рискую в подобном предоставляемом случае телепортации получить на свою голову не дружественного Мегмура, а двуличную заразу Мегмура и прорву тяжёлых огнемётчиков, потонуло в насмешках и упоминании злосчастных карпов. В итоге Умбра предложил мне взять ледяного Хрому с граттлером.  
На этой странной ноте мы с солдатом и расстались.  
  
Шесть часов казались вечностью; я нервничала, злилась и достала решительно всех. Рига в итоге обиделся, Умбра закрылся в оружейном отсеке. Сода и та удрала, обычным для кават образом просочившись через мелкую щёлку в пространство между продольной переборкой и производственным терминалом. Тогда я пошла спать.  
К моменту прибытия в додзё моё настроение не улучшилось. Игнорируя подшучивающего Умбру, я действительно перестраховалась и выбрала Хрому. Персонал дока, и без того в отсутствии поставленных задач ничем не занимающийся, получил контейнер каркин и приказ не высовывать из своего общежития нос.  
— Раков принесла, — скрипел Герр, и в тембре его синтезированного голоса тоже чувствовались обиженные нотки. — А пива не принесла. Зачем нужны раки без пива?  
Настроения с ним разговаривать у меня не было, однако я всё же не смогла удержаться:  
— А зачем нужно пиво?  
— Эх, молодёжь... Раки без пива это что рейлджек без пилота. Всё дурью маешься вместо того, чтобы пилота искать.  
— Ух как ты меня бесишь.  
— А то мне с тобой радостно! Стоит рейлджек колода колодой.  
— Это ты колода колодой.   
Молчавший Умбра неподвижно сидел на зарядном трансформаторе. Я бесцельно двигалась по платформе сухого дока, пусто рассматривая неподвижно зависший корабль. Красивая игрушка, бесспорно, очень красивая, очень элегантная — от носа до хвоста, от зловещего тяжёлого лазера класса «Тунгуска», закрытого крышкой, до закреплённых на боковых спонсонах сдвоенных импульсных турелей.  
Вышедший на связь Рига проинформировал о подтверждении Мегмуром готовности, и я торопливо пошла к находившейся у центрального входа в зал консоли управления модулем додзё.  
— Герр, у нас гость намечается. Сделай вид, что ты приличный цефалон. Если гость решит драться, можешь не делать, но я всё-таки надеюсь, что не решит.  
Я включила личной ключ-картой консоль, ввела дополнительный код доступа и открыла управление системами безопасности. Дополнительно подтверждая деактивацию пустотного щита, я невольно задержала дыхание.  
...но ничего страшного не случилось. Не случилось вообще ничего. Я успела выключить консоль, оцифровать вулкан и отойти от центрального входа, как на расстоянии нескольких метров от меня, посередине круглого расширения платформы, материализовался Мегмур. Один.  
— Так, где карпы? — немедленно спросил он, найдя меня взглядом. — Я должен соответствовать ожиданиям.  
Я ещё ничего не успела ответить, как в разговор вмешался Герр:  
— Это вот это вот, что ли, гость? А почему он идентифицируется как гринирский солдат?  
— Потому что он и есть гринирский солдат, — сказал с трансформатора Умбра. — Это наш новый бортмеханик.  
Я отметила и слово «наш», и безапелляционность утверждения. Данное назначение мы не согласовывали. Впрочем, не то чтобы у меня вообще был выбор  
Герр явно обрадовался:  
— Какая квалификация?  
— Главный инженер-механик... галеона, да. Бывший. Разжалован, списан на военную верфь Цереры.  
— А за что разжалован? — спросил Умбра.   
— За служебное несоответствие, — хмыкнул Мегмур, — не смог устранить аварию, реактор взорвался. Не сам по себе, понятное дело, есть в системе Ориджин действующая организация специалистов по диверсиям, знаете небось такую. Ну а собак повесить на кого-то надо, наш коммодор так и сделал — ему перед Саргасом отвечать не хотелось, что безопасность на галеоне обеспечить не смог.  
Не разобравшись толком в потоке серьёзных слов, я машинально спросила:  
— А что за организация специалистов по диверсиям?  
В мою сторону повернулись головы Мегмура и Умбры, и я немедленно осознала всю глупость собственного вопроса. Хорошо хоть никто из них не счёл нужным отвечать.  
— Умбра, я щиты подниму обратно.  
Не сомневаясь, что Умбра в случае непредвиденных обстоятельств сумеет предпринять действия, я снова направилась к консоли, где всё тем же образом проделала нехитрые действия по активации пустотного щита.  
К тому моменту, как безопасность была восстановлена, Умбра и Мегмур с центральной площадки уже исчезли. Я обеспокоенно ускорила шаг, вскоре облегчённо выдохнув: те всего лишь пошли по платформе к боковому шлюзу рейлджека. Я не стала торопиться их догонять.  
  
Судя по доносившимся голосам, оба находились на мостике. Правда, разговор вёлся странный. Я подошла поближе, стараясь особо не шуметь, остановилась за переборкой с раскрытым входным проёмом и прислушалась.  
— ...из Уль-де-Ланирского региона, вкус как сейчас помню, совершенно уникальный состав почвы. Я у них едва ли не всю сорокалетнюю выдержку скупил тогда.  
— Не пробовал, не пробовал... — печалился Герр в ответ на слова Умбры. — Я всё-таки больше по коньяку.  
— Нам неоднократно попадался редкий херес. Не уверен, правда, что Уль-де-Ланирский, но клиперы Корпуса мы на внешнем рубеже Нептуна чистили исправно. Хорошее было место, злачное.  
Умбра возразил:  
— Это было-то когда, год назад? А я ещё об орокинской эре говорю.  
— Ничего себе, как ты хорошо сохранился.  
Я сначала засмеялась, затем встрепенулась и насторожилась. Умбра, однако, продолжал:  
— И потом, Уль-де-Ланир это земные виноградники... были. А остронцы вина не делают, у них ореховый ликёр и злаковое пиво, всё. Да и не те там условия, чтобы виноградники разбивать. Скучаю по хересу — сил нет.  
— И я скучаю, — вздохнул Герр, — охота коньячку, да функционально для материального потребления не предназначен. Вы мало того что пилота мне найти не можете, так ещё и раков притащили сегодня, как назло.  
Мегмур поддерживал общую печаль:  
— Я б выпил, мне всё равно, чего, лишь бы не ракетного топлива. Но тоже функционал отсутствует.   
— У тебя какой процент органического тела остался-то?  
— Не знаю, процентов двадцать, может, тридцать.  
Разговор совершенно сбивал меня с толку. Что здесь происходило?  
— Так вот, Хер...  
— ГЕРР! — рявкнул бортовой компьютер.  
— Так вот, хер Герр, я в итоге техническую сводку сегодня услышу или мы продолжим херес обсуждать?  
— Рейлджек типа «Санстрайк», — сухо продекламировал цефалон. — Пятьсот тонн, двести метров. Маневренность класса Д, ускорение...  
— Какой он рейлджек, он рядовой катер.  
— И этот туда же! Да вы сговорились все, что ли?  
Не выдержав, я всё-таки зашла на мостик. Умбра немедленно поинтересовался:  
— Всё подслушала?  
Я проигнорировала его вопрос.  
— Подождите. Тип. Мы ж корабль собирали из кусков, какой тут может быть тип?  
— «Санстрайк», я же сказал, — невозмутимо сообщил Герр. — Это я его тип так назвал. Потому что хочу. Ты же рейлджеку имя до сих пор и не дала, пусть у него хотя бы тип будет. Радуйся, что «Санстрайк», а не «Катаклизм». Пилота ищите давайте.  
Мегмур задумчиво рассматривал сложную рулевую конструкцию, после чего произнёс:  
— Есть у меня идея насчёт пилота. Спорная, правда, только другой у меня нет.   
Разговор насчёт типа рейлджека немедленно прекратился; в наступившей тишине я почувствовала необъяснимую тревогу.  
— Один из моих старых друзей работает на Седне, тренирует экзо-эскадрильи. Рейлджеки ему пилотировать не приходилось, а катеры — да. Я могу тебе на него указать... попробуй отправить его на хирургический стол в Крепость. Далее, думаю, я сумею ему кое-что втолковать.   
— Спорная — не то слово, — выразил общую мысль Умбра. — Но другой у нас и вправду нет.


End file.
